Never forgotten
by JDH1080
Summary: Where were you when the world stopped spinning? These two were in the crumbling building of the South Tower of the World Trade Center.


**In memory of those who lost their lives on the terror of 911 ten years ago I am writing this one-shot, I will try my best to keep my facts straight, as in the timeline that happened, time when planes crashed, ect, ect. And I also want everyone who reads, review, or even skims over this to think of those brave and innocent people who lost their lives. The people who risked their lives for the American dream, where we are free to live, for them they deserve our thoughts, our sentiments, everything for what they gave up and lost. So here I go. **

* * *

><p>Never forgotten<p>

September 11, 2011 at 5:35 pm

"So back again." A calm and calculating voice asked the orange haired man who sat in the chair from across him. "Let me ask how you're doing this year?"

"Fine." Ichigo replied calmly as he shifted his feet. "I'm fine every year; it was only ten years ago that I wasn't fine. I lost a lot that day and I saw many things that I've done my best to put behind me."

"So no nightmares? No panic attacks? You've been fine?" Ichigo nodded at each question.

"Yes, I'm fine. I remember doing my best to escape the building, and I did. I lived on a day that nearly three-thousand others didn't. I don't think back on that day and feel traumatized," Ichigo closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "if anything I thank God that I made it out, I miss those who I lost, and I mourn for them every year, but I never allow it to consume me."

"Well if you feel that you have no problem with being "traumatized" would you mind recalling the events that lead you to escaping the South Tower before it collapsed?" The older man asked from his seat. At Ichigo's nod he sat back and pulled out a pen and note book.

"It started as an average day." Ichigo recalled as he rolled up his sleeves. "Woke up early, I had to walk to work that day because the car was in the shop." Ichigo refrained from telling the man of how it was his father who had messed up his car. "I stopped by a coffee shop near my work place. I walked into the building, ordered some coffee, black." Ichigo said with a small nod. "Then I took a seat by the window, right behind some short dark haired woman, oh and did I mention that she was midget-like?" Ichigo asked with a small yet somewhat grim smirk.

* * *

><p>"Seven in the morning." Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he looked at his watch. The orange haired youth was currently setting in a coffee shop not too far away from his work place, the Southern Tower of the World Trade Center. 'I really don't feel like coming in…' The orange haired youth muttered in thought as he glanced at his cell phone he had placed on his table.<p>

'For some reason I'm just feeling like this will be a dull day. Well duller than usual and besides it's been a while since I've taken a day off…'

* * *

><p>"And I'll tell ya that sure wasn't a dull day, still kinda makes me wish that I had called in." Ichigo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He sighed as he pulled a death stick out. "Mind if I have a smoke?" At the man's nod Ichigo thanked him, and lit up. "Anyways, I was just about to call for my work place, but…"<p>

* * *

><p>As Ichigo Kurosaki reached for his cellular phone it rang at that moment. 'Huh?' He thought as he snatched his phone. 'Who'd be calling me at this time?'<p>

"ICHIGO!" A loud and obnoxious voice filled the quaint and small coffee shop.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he looked around the room to see numerous eyes staring in his direction. Quickly the twenty-five year old orange haired hissed into his phone. "What do you want dad?" He asked in complete annoyance at his father's idiotic antics. "Did you get in trouble with the law or something?" Ichigo asked with a small bit of hope.

Hey seeing the old man locked up in a loony bin because of his insanity was like a childhood dream of his. 'Wait if he gets locked up…' Then that meant that he would be stuck paying his bail. As Ichigo knew that his little sisters were unable to because Karin (And he doubts that she would pay for the old man regardless) was flying to San Francesco that morning to meet with some new clients for her firm, and Yuzu salary isn't as good as his or Karin's so it's doubtful that dad would even consider going to her.

"Of course not!" The voice of his father boomed to the small café. "Why would you ever think that about you're dear old father?"

"Many reasons…" Ichigo muttered under his breath. From behind him the twenty-five year old heard a small snort followed by a chuckle. Ignoring it Ichigo pressed the phone closer to his ear hoping to drown out the laugh. "Now tell me why you're calling or I'm hanging up." Ichigo threatened through gritted teeth.

"Why I was just calling my idiot son to ask when he'll give me some granbab-." With that Ichigo ended the conversation and closed his phone.

"Disgusting old man…" Ichigo muttered under his breath as he took a sip from his coffee. From behind him the same person chuckled. "Oh laugh it up." He muttered in a dark tone. "Just be happy that you don't have a dysfunctional family like I do." Ichigo sneered without looking at the person.

"Oh," A mocking, also female, voice said from behind him. "Is baby strawberry going to cry?" Shifting in his seat Ichigo caught sight of the woman setting behind him. She was at the moment setting sideways in her seat, and her purple eyes were currently locked onto his hazel ones that were currently taking in her amazingly striking beautiful appearance. 'See something you like?' She mentally asked before she spoke in a clear crystal voice. "Cat got your tongue?" She had asked in a quirky tone.

Despite the fact that this woman was probably one of the most attractive women Ichigo had ever met, he wanted nothing more than to wipe her smug grin off her face. She brushed her stray bang out of her face as she waited for the orange haired man to speak. "No, a female dog has it." Her gaped mouth nearly made him laugh, quickly, yet gracefully Ichigo downed his coffee and stood to his feet. "Good day Shorty." The orange haired youth mocked as he headed to the door of the shop.

* * *

><p>"I didn't take to kindly to him calling me a bitch, or referring about my height." Rukia said to the psychiatrist in front of her. "If anything at the moment I wanted to kill him. I am not that short…" Rukia muttered as she took a sip of water from the see through plastic cup in her hand.<p>

"You are not that short, Rukia. Now please go on, tell of when you got to work."The person setting across from her said in a calm cool voice.

"Alright." Rukia said as she placed her cut on the coffee table in front of her and leaned back into her soft velvet chair. "Okay, I left the coffee shop, after cursing the ugly orange haired sob a bit." Rukia muttered under her breath. 'Though he wasn't there to hear my insults.' Sighing she continued. "I got my stuff, and I arrived at work, the World Trade Center."

"South Tower, right?" The person asked as he scribbled down in his booklet. Rukia nodded as she continued on with her story.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that l egotistical little shit!" Rukia Kuchiki hissed under her breath as she watched the orange haired man exit the shop. With a frustrated sigh she smoothed out her black pencil skirt and paid for her drink. Standing up she made sure that she had not spilled any coffee on her white blouse or black jacket, grabbed her stuff, and swiftly left the coffee shop.<p>

As she walked to her car she was still flustered, how dare that pig call her a bitch. "I have half a mind to rip off his head…" She muttered, even if he was a handsome man who she had considered asking if he wanted to grab a drink later, but of course he had the nerve to call her a bitch, and to make sport of her height. "Ruined his chances, he sure did." Rukia muttered as she opened her car. Before she could place her key in the ignition her phone went off. "Jesus…"

Rukia reached for her phone and answered the call. "Talk to me." She said as she placed her hand on the steering wheel.

"Hey Rukia! How are ya?" Renji Abarai asked as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Renji!" Rukia said a bit excitedly to hear from her old friend. "Long time no talk, how have you been?" She asked as she turned on her car.

"Good, good, hey I'm in actually in the city now. I got transferred to a different fire station."

* * *

><p>"Renji was a very good friend of mine." Rukia said as she grabbed a small tissue. "Sadly he choose the wrong time to transfer to a different fire department." Her eyes watered up a bit. "Because of wanting to be closer to me so we could hang out like in the old days he got killed when the South Tower collapsed."<p>

"So Renji was lost that day?"

"That's what I just said!" Rukia's voice rose with a bit, she wiped her eyes as she tried to regain her composure that had momentarily been lost. "He was one of the over three-hundred firefighters lost on that horrific day."

* * *

><p>"Really?" Rukia asked happy for her friend, as well as for herself. Since moving to the big apple she hadn't had many friends to hang out with and or talk to outside of work. "That's great; maybe after getting off work we can go grab a drink, my treat."The young twenty-year old woman said as she pulled out in traffic.<p>

"Cool, I'll call ya after I get off."Renji's voice called out.

"Great, anyways Renji I kinda have to go. It's not really a good idea for me to talk on the phone while driving."

"Oh good God you're talking while driving. That's a scary thought; you are one of the worst drivers ever." Renji muttered the last part out.

But Rukia Kuchiki still heard it. "Repeat that, I dare you."She said in a dangerous voice as her eyes took a murderous gleam.

"Good bye!" Renji said as he hung up for his life.

"Renji Abarai, the man who never thinks before speaking." And her best friend. Rukia rolled her eyes as she tossed her cell phone to the back seat of her car. "I'm a good driver." She mumbled as she sped to work.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as the man sitting across from her continued to scribble in his note book. "You know Renji was right though." Ichigo Kurosaki said from his seat besides her. "You are one of the worst drivers ever." Rukia's eyes snapped to Ichigo, glaring at him she flipped him off. Leaning forward Ichigo said in a hushed voice. "Do you know how many squirrels she killed?"<p>

"Want me to deck you Kurosaki?" Rukia asked as she shifted her legs. "Jeeze you're a pain."She said in a strained voice.

"Ten years of hell." Ichigo muttered as he blew smoke into her direction.

"And don't blow that crap at me!" Rukia raised her voice. "I think we both received enough smoke to last us a life time on that day."Ichigo sighed as he continued to smoke on his cancer stick. "Remind me why we became friends that day." She grumbled out.

"Now tell me what happened next?" The psyche said hoping to avoid a fight. "Next the two of you made it to work?"

"Right." Ichigo muttered as he took a drag. "I got there just before Rukia because traffic was a bit of a pain, and of course she is the world's worst dri-." At that Rukia's foot met with Ichigo's shin. "Damn…" He muttered as he grasped his abused knee.

"Anyways, when I got to work I took the elevator because I sure as hell didn't feel like walking eighty-one floors up." Rukia said with an annoyed sigh at what happened next.

"Didn't stop us from walking down over eighty floors." Ichigo muttered to himself as he took a long drag on his cigarette, and blew out a small poof of smoke. Rukia looked at the smoking orange haired man, and sighed as she knew that he was right.

* * *

><p>"Hold the elevator!" Rukia called out as he heels clicked on the floor beneath her. She watched as a hand snatched outward and stopped the doors from closing. "Thank you." Rukia said as she made it inside.<p>

"Oh crap." Rukia then got a good look at the orange haired man in the elevator with her. 'Knew I should have phoned in.' Ichigo thought to himself as he gave the raven haired woman a tired glance.

"Merde." Rukia muttered in perfect fluent French. 'Is it too late to get off the elevator?'

* * *

><p>"It was like a match made in hell." Ichigo said before his shin met with Rukia's foot, once again. "Damn it, stop kicking me!" Ichigo ordered as he got in her face.<p>

"I will when you stop making stupid ass comments!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Guys." The psyche said hoping to calm them both down. "Now isn't the time to fight," He said as calmly as possible. "Come on the two of you don't need to do this every time I see you both."

"Oh this is an everyday occurrence." Ichigo muttered. "I met her that day and I can't shake her." He said with a smug smirk that made Rukia's blood boil.

"Arrogant ass." She murmured as she crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>The elevator ride up was surprisingly quiet. Mostly because the two occupants refused to speak to one another as they rode up the 81st floor.<p>

"…" It was too quiet for them both. Ichigo sighed as he checked his watch. Seeing that it was only seven thirty he sighed as he knew it would be a long day. Glancing over at the other occupant of the elevator he studied her.

She was a looker, no question about it. But for some reason he felt that she would be a pain to be around. Sure she seemed nice and polite, but Ichigo was certain that she was just as fierce as he had heard.

He didn't know her name, but he did know that she was related to Byakuya Kuchiki. And he had heard whispers about her around the office. Of how she was like a fire cracker when you got her rearing. Judging by her appearance she seemed to be the type of woman who was fairly high on the cooperate ladder.

"What?" Rukia's voice broke him out of his stare. "What are you looking at?"

"Trying to figure it out." Ichigo muttered. 'Shit!' He realized his words. "I mean I'm trying to figure you out." He explained slowly.

Rukia gave him a stare before her lips transcended into a flirty smirk. "I've already got you figured out." Rukia said as the elevator reached the 81st floor, she turned to him completely and walked up to him up until she could feel his breath. "I think you're an idiot." And with that she turned around and walked out the elevator while Ichigo glared at her back.

"Bitch." Ichigo muttered as the elevator closed and headed up for his destination.

* * *

><p>"It didn't take long for me to get Rukia out of my head. If anything I figured that the chances of us running into each other were slim, and decided to just concentrate on anything else." Ichigo sighed as he scratched his head. "Or whatever. I just went on with my day."<p>

"And I still think my first impression of you was right." Rukia muttered as she took a sip of her water.

"Watch it." Ichigo warned dangerously.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he typed away on his computer. It had been almost an hour since he had gotten to his office. "Wishing that I had called in." Just then the phone rang next to him. Picking it up he answered automatically. "Ichigo Kurosaki speaking."<p>

"Hey Kurosaki."

"Oh Ishida?" The orange haired youth paused. "Why are you calling me?"

"Because Orihime asked me to, anyway she wanted all of her friends to know the gender of our baby." Uyruu and Orihime, his fiancé, were both expecting a child in a few months and Ichigo could guess that Ishida had taken the day off to take his fiancé to the ultrasound.

"So what's the news?" Ichigo asked with mild interest. He may not have been best friends with Uyruu or Orihime, but they all had known each other since high school and they still kept in touch. Ichigo and Uyruu even worked on the same floor as Ichigo at the World Trade Center.

"We're having a boy."

"That's great, congrats Ishida. Hey why don't you, Chad, and I go out for a drink later, on me?"Ichigo smiled as he remembered the cigars he had stashed away at his home. 'Stogies, been waiting for an occasion to smoke 'em, now's good as any.'

Uyruu laughed. "Never thought I would hear the day when you'd offer to buy the drinks. I'm in. Meet at the usual place?"

"Sure, anyway I gotta go. Some of us can't afford to skip on work." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Ichigo heard Uyruu give a groan. "Up yours, see you later Kurosaki."

"Bye." Ichigo said as he hung up the phone and resumed typing on his computer. Looking at his watch he sees that it is only eight-forty. "Just suck it up Kurosaki, a few hours from now you can get drunk off your ass and be happy." He mutters under his breath as he rolls his shoulders.

* * *

><p>It was about five minutes later that Ichigo heard what he thought to be the world's largest explosion ever. He jumped up from his desk after hearing the sound and rushed over to the window. The North Tower was on fire, and he could see black smoke just pouring out. 'Jesus Christ, what happened?' The orange haired youth questioned as he raised a hand up to his head. "Holy shit…"He muttered as he watched the destruction and carnage.<p>

* * *

><p>A few floors below Rukia Kuchiki watched with shock and surprise. "What in the world?" She had seen the whole thing. Her eyes had glanced over at the North Tower just long enough to see that a plane, one flying way too low, crashed into the Northern Tower. "My God in heaven." She muttered knowing that so many people must have died during just the initial crash. 'That wasn't a small plane; oh that was not a small plane! That was a commercial airline.' She realized as she had seen the plane, she was unable to make out the words on the side as she had only seen the plane from her peripherals.<p>

"What do we do?" Someone in a desk nearby asked. "Should we leave?" The person asked a little afraid. "Or do we stay here?"

"Our building wasn't the one that exploded…so we should be safe…" Another nearby person replied in a shaky voice.

Rukia bit her lip as she reached into her purse for her cell phone. 'Crap, left it in the car…' The violet eyed woman realized while digging around. 'No matter,' Rukia calmly breathed out as she grabbed her phone on the desk and dialed her brother's number. "Pick up, pick up…" She muttered. "Busy…" She said as the phone gave off an annoying dial tone that stated he was talking to someone. "Probably making some stupid business deal or something." Rukia muttered with an undertone of sadness.

* * *

><p>"You've never really mentioned much about your brother, tell me about him." The shrink said as he tapped his pen on the paper in his hands.<p>

Ichigo glanced at Rukia as she took a deep breath. "Well…" She sighed. "What do you want to know? Everyone knows about Byakuya Kuchiki. If you want to know what kind of brother he was I would say cold and distant." Rukia murmured as she sucked in a deep breath.

"So you feel like he was never there for you?" The man paused in his note taking.

"Exactly. My life I spent raising myself. By the time I was fourteen I was cooking for myself, taking myself to school, I was alone in our home most of the time. Unless you include the butlers, and maids, and whatnot." Rukia muttered as she stood up and walked to the nearby water cooler. Refilling her cup she sighed. "Basically I didn't have what I would call a loving family growing up; I went through puberty by myself. I had no one to talk to about things when I was confused, no one."

"Rukia," The man said from his seat. "How does th-."

"I swear if you ask how that makes me feel I will leave." Rukia said as she took her seat next to Ichigo. "It should be easy to view how I feel. Obliviously I dislike how my brother was never there despite being my legal guardian since my parents died and he married into my family with Hisana."

"Now Hisana was you're biological sister, right?"

"Yes, Byakuya was my brother-in-law, but after Hisana passed away he was the only one who legally was left to take care of me, so he legally became my brother." Rukia sighed. "Can we get off this topic? I'd rather not speak about my brother."

"Alright, then why don't you tell me what happened next?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia who had set her cup on the table, crossed one leg over the other, and sighed. "Okay, what I did next was decide that it might be a good idea to get out of there."

* * *

><p>Before Rukia could gather her stuff and get ready to leave her phone rang. Sighing she grabbed it and asked in a clipped tone. "What?"<p>

"Jeeze, no need to bite my head off." Renji muttered a bit stressed. "I was just calling to make sure you were alright, and this is how I'm repaid?"

Rukia sighed as she put the phone into her shoulder and started gathering her belongings. "I'm sorry Renji, it's just that I tried to call my brother after that plane hit the North Tower, I'm stressed out because I'm not completely sure if I should leave or stay…"

"Hey don't stress yourself out, you'll have grey hair before you reach thirty. Wait did you say a _plane_ crashed into it!" Renji's voice suddenly became shocked. "Was it one of those small by planes?" Renji asked a little hopeful.

"No, it was a commercial airline. I know because I had a good look at it before it crashed."

"Jesus I can only imagine how many people were killed…" Renji's voice sounded to Rukia's ear. "Anyway I was calling because I probably won't be able to get drinks with ya." It was then that Rukia realized that in the background she was hearing sirens. "I volunteered to help at the crash zone so even though I'm not assigned I'll probably be there all day …"

"Hey, do what you gotta do, just make sure that you don't get hurt, and don't try and be a hero." Rukia said as she finished packing up.

"Hey, it's me!"

"And that's why I have reason to be worried." Rukia sighed as she looked around the room that now had people filing out. "Anyways I gotta go, I'm going to head home a little early, and I really don't feel like it's a good idea for me to stay behind."

"Alright, see ya later Rukia."

"Bye." With that they both hang up.

* * *

><p>And what were you doing at this time Mr. Kurosaki?" The man asked Ichigo who sighed.<p>

"Well at that time I was in my office just staring at this building that was on fire with smoke pouring out of it." Ichigo said as he looked up, taking a final drag on his cancer stick he placed it in the ash tray nearby and blew out a breath of smoke. "I kept wondering how? How did this happen? And why?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki stared in amazement and shock; this was the last thing he would ever expect. 'Perhaps I was wrong about this being a dull day.' He thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cancer sticks.<p>

"I had been thinking that the day would be boring, and I had kinda wished for something to kill that away, but a plane hitting the World Trade Center wasn't what I had in mind."Ichigo quietly said as he looked at the floor.

"Man this is terrible…" Ichigo muttered as he lit up his cigarette. 'What am I supposed to do? The North Tower is right next to us. Are we in any possible danger?' He asked as he watched smoke spill out of the building.

Just then the phone rang. Ichigo quickly turned away from the window and walked to his desk. "Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki speaking." He greeted into his phone.

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, called into the phone. "Thank God you're alright! Dad just called me and said that the World Trade Center had just exploded, and I was so worried!"

"Its fine Yuzu, I work in the South Tower, the North was hit." Ichigo said as he took a drag of the cigarette in between his fingers.

"Hit? Hit with what?" Yuzu asked in fear.

"Is you're TV on?" At Yuzu's reply Ichigo told her to turn it on. "A plane, and not a small one, but I'm talking a big one." Ichigo said as he paced around his desk.

"Oh my God." Yuzu said, obliviously she had turned on the TV "This is just terrible."

"Not really sure what I'm supposed to do. People in the office space next to mine are talking about possibly evacuating this building, but things are pretty chaotic at this moment." Ichigo said as he turned around and leaned on his desk. Before taking off his jacket he put his phone on speaker. "I can only imagine what's going on at the other Tower."

"Ichigo I think that you should get out of there. It's dangerous." Yuzu seriously said in a worried tone for her brother's safety.

"Yuzu the other building was hit, I highly doubt that we're in any danger, it's not like another plane is going to crash into the South Tower after the North one got hit." Ichigo said as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket the check the time.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat back in his seat as he listened to the ticking noise of a nearby clock. The room was quite silent after Ichigo had said what he said. The orange haired man gave a soft sigh. "Really wish that I had never said that." Ichigo said as both Rukia and the psych stared at him. "Because not even twenty minutes passed by before the world proved me wrong."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu whined into her phone. "Please, I'm worried, don't make me worry, just get out of the building."<p>

Ichigo sighed as he grabbed the phone and took it off speaker. "Alright Yuzu, in twenty minutes I'll leave work early if it will make you feel better, and I'll even take you, Karin, and (Maybe) dad out for dinner on my next day off, all on me."He offered his twenty-one year old sister.

"I'd much rather we all eat at the house like before you and Karin moved out." Yuzu said softly into the phone.

Ichigo sighed as Yuzu was bringing up the fact that all but one of Isshin children had vacated the house of insanity, and the only time Ichigo and Karin ever visited the old house was for certain occasions. "Alright, I'll talk to Karin about that sometime later today after her flight lands."

Just then Ichigo heard Yuzu gasp on the phone. "Oh my God Ichigo, that plane that crashed wasn't Karin's was it?" Ichigo had to pull the phone away from his ear as Yuzu shouted that out.

Ichigo gave a small gulp. "I don't think so," The orange haired youth said as he considered the possibility of that. "If you want I can call her and see if she's fine." Ichigo offered as he glanced at his watch.

"Thanks Ichi-nii."

"No problem Yuzu, anyway I gotta go, I'll call you once I get out of work, bye."Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Bye." And with that Ichigo and Yuzu both hung up.

* * *

><p>"So you called you're other sister after hanging up with Yuzu?" The man from across Ichigo and Rukia inquired to the former.<p>

"That is correct. I called Karin at around eight-fifty. When I called she said that her flight had, had a forty minute delay for some reason. So I was happy to hear that she was alright," Ichigo said with a small smile. "I told her of how the first plane had hit the North Tower. Then she asked if I was alright, I said yes, I then told her of how Yuzu had called me."

* * *

><p>"So Yuzu talked you into having dinner at Goat-face's home?" Karin asked with a small snort. "Good luck with that."<p>

Ichigo knew that Karin could just feel his grin. "Yeah, you're not getting off, you and I both know that Yuzu will find a way to get you to come, so you might as well not fight me on this." Ichigo heard the other only sane member of his family sigh. "So is that a sigh of defeat?"

"I'll be there; anyways I'm going to catch a little bit of sleep, so I'll call ya when I land. Bye Ichi-nii." With that she hung up.

"See ya." Ichigo said to the dial tone as he closed his cell phone and put it into his pocket.

* * *

><p>"And I had headed down to the lobby." Rukia said from besides Ichigo. "I had taken the elevator down to hopefully exit the building; I'll admit that I was a little paranoid that we were in danger, but for good reason." Rukia informed the man. The violet eyed woman licked her lips as she tucked a bang behind her ear. "If I had known that the South Tower was going to get hit I would have been out that building before you could say my name."<p>

"Man this sucks." Rukia said as she dumped her stuff onto her desk. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was nearing nine o'clock. Just then the phone on her desk started ringing. With an irritated sigh she picked up the phone greeted the person on the other side. "Hello?"

"Rukia."

"Nii-sama." Rukia said a little surprised. "To," She took a deep breath. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"Rukia asked as she crossed her arms.

"I believe that you called me earlier for something." Byakuya stated calmly and coldly.

Rukia clicked her tongue as she shifted the phone into her other hand. "Yes, yes I did. I called after the plane hit the World Trade Center."The violet eyed woman said as she placed her free hand on her hip.

"Are you well?" Byakuya calmly asked into the phone.

"Yes I am fine, the North Tower was hit, but I'm not completely sure what I should do…" Rukia said as she shrugged off her blazer. "I assume you made your flight?" Rukia asked hoping to change the topic.

"Yes. I am currently flying over New York; we should be reaching our destination soon." Byakuya's soft yet steeled voice explained. "I was hoping you could do me a favor,"

Rukia blinked at that. "A favor?"

"Byakuya never asked me to do anything for him, he never asked me for a favor." The woman next to Ichigo informed the psychiatrist. "So I was curious."

"What kind of favor?" Rukia asked as she looked out her window then looked at her watch.

9:02 am

"I want you to visit Hisana's grave for me, and…" He paused for a second.

"And?" Rukia probed.

"Tell her that I'm sorry."

Rukia stared at the phone for a second. "Why?"

"Tell her sorry because I won't be able to make it to the commentary this weekend." That's right, Rukia realized.

"It's almost the anniversary." Rukia muttered as she remembered that her sister died fifthteen years ago four days away. "Aright."Just then her eyes caught sight of something coming at her. "Oh my God." Rukia muttered as she slowly placed her phone onto the receiver.

Outside the window she saw a plane coming at her, it was almost eye-level.

* * *

><p>"The plane was literally bearing down on me; I knew immediately that it was coming for me." The dark haired woman said as she took a drink. "Even now ten years later I still have nightmares about that moment."<p>

"And how do you cope with that?" The man asked Rukia.

"I honestly am not sure." Rukia sighed. "I wasn't the only person in the office. There were at least a dozen others, but still I was the only one who survived."

* * *

><p>Rukia ducked under her desk as quick as possible. Seconds before the plane impact she could hear the screams of terror from her colleagues before the room exploded into a fiery hell.<p>

"Oh my GOD!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Holy-!"

Then they were all silenced by the loudest explosion ever.

When the loud explosion finished Rukia opened her eyes to see that the office, once clean and professional, now a fiery inferno. Covered in balls of flame, papers littered all over, debris, and clumps of destroyed dry wall over the place.

* * *

><p>"Then I heard my phone ringing, my desk phone that had somehow survived when dozens of others were killed." Rukia said as she licked her lips. "I don't know how I survived that. I mean when the plane hits you, you die!" Rukia said with wide eyes as she sat back. "I still question why I was the exception but I was still alive."<p>

"And so you got up, and quickly left the building as you knew that you were in danger?"

"I wish," The only woman in the room said with the roll of her eyes. "I couldn't get up. I was stuck under the remaining rubble of my desk." Rukia explained. "All I could do was call out for help and hope that someone would come save me."

"I see," The man said as he scribbled down. "And you, Mr. Kurosaki, where were you at this time?"

"I was at my office when we were hit." Ichigo said as he sat back in his seat. "I was preparing to leave because I had promised Yuzu that I would, and I've always kept a promise to her." The orange haired youth explained.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's get out of here." Ichigo muttered to himself as he put his jacket on. Grabbing his messenger bag that held a laptop inside of it he placed it over his shoulder and turned off his computer. Just as he prepared to move to the door the building suddenly gave a violent jerk.<p>

* * *

><p>"It felt like the building had moved to the Hudson River, and then move an extra five or so feet." Ichigo seriously said as he sat back a bit. "It sounds preposterous even to me, but that's sure as hell what it felt like."<p>

* * *

><p>"God damn." Ichigo said as he got up to his feet, the building had shaken for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. Shakily getting up Ichigo took off his messenger bag, and tossed his jacket off as he knew that they would only succeed in weighing him down. "I would have preferred the dull and boring day." He muttered as he reached into his desk for a flashlight. Ichigo moved to the exit of his office, "Is everyone else okay!" he called out to the people on his floor.<p>

"Yeah!" The voice of Momo Hitsuguya called out. "We're all fine!" Momo looked around the room that looked as if it had gone through the garbage disposer. "Everyone accounted for?"

"Yeah! We're fine, we're all alive!" A young pale blonde haired man said as he stood to his feet while using a destroyed desk.

Seeing that everyone was alright Ichigo nodded. "Okay, there's a chance of fire, we need to get the hell out of the building." Ichigo said doing his best to remain calm.

"We go down or up?" A fellow co-worker asked.

"Down." Ichigo said. "I doubt that there will be a helicopter rescue." Ichigo said as he pried open the door. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>"So I took charge, I got us out of the room which was just a complete disaster." Ichigo explained in a somber tone.<p>

"How were you able to remain so calm? What was pushing you to take lead and to keep a cool head?"

Ichigo could feel the eyes of the two occupants in the room boring on him. "Honestly…" He started out before licking his lips. "I don't know, I guess I was just…I don't know…" Ichigo muttered as he looked to the carpet floor.

* * *

><p>"I hope Toshiro is okay…" Momo said from besides Ichigo.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine, has he called?" Ichigo inquired to Momo as the group walked to the only remaining stairwell.

"Uh huh. He called moments before our building got hit. Toshiro told me that he and his secretary Rangiku had made it to the second floor."

"I'm sure that they'll get out." Ichigo informed Momo as he pried the door to stairwell A open. "But now we need to get out, we HAVE to get to the bottom, if I know this building as well as I do then the rooftop doors are just a waste of time, always locked."

* * *

><p>"As our group went down we were stopped by a woman coming up. She said that it was bad downstairs and that we needed to go up." Ichigo explained as he pulled out another cigarette. Ichigo made a small movement with his hands as he spoke. "I said no, we gotta go down, there's no chance of survival if we go up." Ichigo's eyes darkened. "Sadly no one except for Momo, and an acquaintance of mine, Shinji listened to me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Help!" A female voice called out. "Oh God please help me, I don't want to die!" Ichigo looked around as the voice echoed.<p>

"What was that?" He quietly asked. As he looked to the door where he could hear the screams he moved to it. "There's someone still in there." He quietly said. "We gotta help them."

Looking back he turned to tell them they needed to do something to save this person only to see the last of the group going up stairs.

* * *

><p>"They all went up the stairs, and they all died that day." Ichigo said in a sad tone to the shrink.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Momo asked as she looked uncertain. "I don't think going up would be a good idea."<p>

"Ichigo is right, we need to go down." Shinji stated as he pointed to the downward stairwell. "I'm getting out of this death trap."

"Momo you go down with Shinji, I'll be right behind you guys." Ichigo said as he looked to the door. "I just gotta help someone who's trapped on this floor. I'll get out alive, so go." And with that Ichigo pushed into the next room to see that it was on fire.

"I mean the room was just what I pictured hell to be. It was fire, and debris. Walking in I shouted out."

"Anyone in here!" Ichigo called out as he wildly pointed his flashlight back in forth. "Is there anyone alive in here!" He shouted out desperately. He shined his flashlight around the rubble. He gasped as he saw a small part of what was left of the plane near the window.

"Seeing that I felt like it was impossible for anyone to have survived that." Ichigo said as he took a drag of his lit cigarette. "And just as I was about to leave…"

"Help me!" Rukia shouted from below her desk. "I'm stuck, I can't get out, please oh God, please help me I don't want to die!" Rukia shouted out desperately as she tried to free herself from the burning rubble.

Ichigo heard the voice and followed it. "Where are you!"

Rukia paused in trying to free herself as she finally realized that she was no longer alone. "Over here, by the window!" Rukia shouted out. 'Or at least what's left of it.' She renewed her struggle. "I'm stuck under what's left of my desk, please help me!"

"I'm coming, don't worry you'll be fine!" Ichigo called out as he moved pass the destroyed remains of office desk, and chairs, fax machines, computers.

* * *

><p>"And so I was down on the floor, under the desk that I had been using since coming to work at the World Trade Center." Rukia said as she took another sip of her water. "To wait for this guy to save me." Rukia sighed. "I thought I was going to die that day, but the guy who had pissed me off that morning, and I had in turn pissed him off saved my life." She finished in a small whisper.<p>

"And now the two of you see each other as very important people in your lives?"The man inquired.

"Exactly." Ichigo said. "In the time that the two of us used to get down the building we talked, and we became friends. I helped Rukia through her losing Renji, and she helped me in her own ways." He softly murmured.

* * *

><p>"Oh God it's so hot in here." Rukia quietly moaned as she continued to try and break free. "Hurry!" She urged. She looked up at just that second to see an orange haired man come into view. 'Him…'<p>

* * *

><p>"To me time froze for a second. I know that it sounds clichéd, but that's how it felt." Rukia explained as she stood up and walked back to the water cooler. "Here was the same man I had talked to earlier, sure he was sans jacket, and his shirt was halfway out, his tie was gone, he was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat, but it was the same man. And he saved me." Rukia said as she looked over at Ichigo who gave a small grin to her.<p>

Ichigo took a small drag on his cigarette. "So I rushed to her and started pulling that crap off her."

* * *

><p>"Oh thank you!" Rukia said as the orange haired man started pulling stuff off her. "If you save me I swear I'll rock your world!" She joked impulsively which caused Ichigo to go slightly faster in his efforts to free her. Seeing Ichigo's small grin she rolled her eyes, she didn't feel mad. This man had saved her, almost like a guardian angel.<p>

"Almost there." Rukia said as she started pulling herself out. Just then she felt a pair of strong arms grasp her, and tug on her. She slipped out of the rubble into the body of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Oh thank you!" She shouted as she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, oh God thank you."

* * *

><p>"Then, the funny thing is she kissed me." Ichigo said with a laugh as he leaned back and blew a puff of smoke out.<p>

Rukia's face turned red. "That was on impulse."She muttered. "I probably would have given the same offer to the janitor." She said with the roll of her eyes.

"Hell a part of me thought she was about to make due on her promise." Ichigo said with a chuckle as he took on final drag on his second cigarette. "Sadly I ruined the moment." Ichigo muttered as he placed the cancer stick into the ash tray.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled away from the kiss. The two stared at each other for a second. Rukia's white blouse was covered in dust; the end of one of her sleeves was crimson from her bleeding wrist. Her skirt was slightly ripped, and her eyes looked exhausted and still somewhat frightful. Even though her appearance wasn't something of graceful or normal Ichigo still thought she was an amazing sight. "Okay keep going." He said as he moved in for another kiss.<p>

"Hold it cowboy." Rukia said as she stopped him she then wiped her mouth. "It might be a good idea to get the hell out of here first." As much as Ichigo hated to admit she was right.

Standing up he offered a hand to her. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia smiled as she took his hand. "Rukia Kuchiki." She said as he pulled her up. "It's nice to meet you, _Strawberry_."

"He who protects." Ichigo muttered as he went to the door.

* * *

><p>"I later learned that Ichigo's father and mother named him "He who protects." Rukia said as she settled into her seat. Taking a small sip of her drink she laughed. "If you met this man's father you'd quit your job."<p>

"I don't doubt that." Ichigo interjected.

* * *

><p>"We gotta head down." Ichigo said as he leads Rukia to the stairwell.<p>

"Lead the way." Rukia muttered as Ichigo took point and began the long descent downward.

After going down about five floors with nothing eventful happening Ichigo's cell phone rang. "Who the hell would be calling me?" Ichigo asked as he snatched his phone. "Hello?"

"It was Karin." Ichigo explained. "She told me that she heard that a second plane had crashed into the World Trade Center, so I quickly told her that I was alright, and that I was heading downward."

"I'm fine Karin, we're heading downstairs as we speak." Ichigo informed his younger sister.

"Ichigo I have to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Ichigo breathed out. "Her…she…her voice was deathly quiet. It felt like there was something wrong." Ichigo folded his hands together. "I was surprised to hear what I did next."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're plane was what?" Ichigo yelled out as his grip on the cell phone tightened. Rukia paused in her steps and glanced at Ichigo. "Please tell me this is a sick joke!"<p>

"I wish it was Ichi-nii." Karin said as Ichigo turned his phone to speaker. "But terrorist have hijacked our plane. And I think they're going to crash it somewhere like with the first two planes."

"Jesus Christ…" Ichigo muttered as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

* * *

><p>"When you're sister said to you that her plane had been hijacked what did you feel?" The shrink asked while he continued to scribble.<p>

* * *

><p>"I…I felt helpless. I felt like I was speaking to Karin for the last time. I felt like this was unreal. I was stuck in a burning building that had been crashed into with a plane, and now my younger sister is going to die in a plane crash the same day." Ichigo sniffed before he wiped his eyes.<p>

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"There's talk of possibly re-taking the plane." Karin said into the phone. "People have been calling their loved ones, and I only just finally got through to you. Didn't call dad because he's crazy, and Yuzu would just cry. Ichigo I need you to promise me that you'll tell our idiot dad that I love him, despite his crazy tendencies, and make sure that Yuzu knows I died for nothing."<p>

"Alright," Ichigo said as he stared at the phone. "I'll…I'll." Actual tears were cascading down his face. "I'll make sure of that, first I have to get out of this building."Ichigo said as he sniffed. He hadn't cried since his mom died.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to tell her "You're not going to die" But the words couldn't come." Ichigo said in a soft voice. "She knew from the fact that the first two planes crashing that her fate was sealed."<p>

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Ichi-nii, and don't get yourself killed. " Karin said before hanging up.<p>

The words goodbye fell death on Ichigo's lips. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't say it. It would feel like he was giving up on her. Closing his phone and stuffing it into his pocket he sighed as he pulled off his tie. "What are you thinking?" Rukia asked as she walked next to him.

Ichigo looked up to where he could see the fire seeping into the stairwell from above before giving a tired sigh. "I'm thinking that I should quit smoking. Come on, let's get out of here." Ichigo said as he started walking down the steps.

* * *

><p>"As we trudged down the building I didn't like the silence between us, so I started talking." Rukia informed the shrink as she shifted into her seat a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…uh…" Rukia took a deep breath. "How long have you been working here?" She questioned with a little interest as they reached the sixtieth floor.<p>

Ichigo looked at her in surprised for a second before answering automatically. "Close to five years." Ichigo answered. "I work in the law firm on the 84th floor."

"Cool," Rukia paused as she tried to think of anything else to say. "Uh…tell me about you're 'dysfunctional' family." Rukia said as she gave empathize.

"My dad's crazy, yet he's allowed to live in normal society. Mom passed away in 93, during." His throat closed up for a second. "The bombing in the basement of this very building." Ichigo said as he sighed.

"Shit." Rukia muttered. "I'm sorry, I uh...I didn't know." Rukia apologized.

"It's fine," Ichigo muttered. "That was nearly ten years ago."He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. "And terrorist attacked again…I'm pretty sure that we're at war now." Ichigo muttered. "The first flight could have been considered a pilot error or something, but when the second plane hit us I knew immediately that this was a planned strike."

Rukia wiped some of the dust off her blouse. "I was thinking the same thing too. My brother called literally moments before the plane hit us."

"Ah yes, Byakuya Kuchiki. I've heard much about that man, tell me how is he outside of the conference rooms?" Ichigo said as they made it down to the 56th floor.

"He's as cold as he always was." Rukia muttered. "I'd rather not speak about my brother."

"Okay," Just then Ichigo smirked. "So do you tell all guys you just met about how you'll rock their world?" Ichigo gave a small chuckle when he heard Rukia gasp.

"I wasn't serious, but I guess that comment means that you don't want you're world to be rocked. Oh well." Rukia said with a smirk. "Too bad."

"I think both our worlds have been rocked enough for one day, don't you?"Ichigo said as he gestured to the world around them.

"Yeah…" Rukia said with a sigh. "It's so surreal that this happened. I never thought that a plane would ever hit this building." Rukia gave a soft sigh. "I just hope that the people who died didn't suffer."

"I hope that we can get out of here." Ichigo said as they started to get to the lower floors.

* * *

><p>"We were silent for the next few minutes until we reached the 30th floor." Rukia said with a sigh. "As we reached the bottom of the stairwell I tripped and twisted my ankle."<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Rukia shouted from behind Ichigo. The orange haired man turned in time to see Rukia falling to him, quickly he caught her.<p>

"Jeeze I know that girls usually fall into my arms, but this is ridiculous." Ichigo said as he got her to her feet. "You alright?" Ichigo asked with honest concern as he saw her face consorted in pain.

"No." Rukia said as she tried to stand. "My ankle hurts like hell…" She mumbled.

"Damn it all."Ichigo muttered as he removed her heels. "I don't have time to check whether or not we should amputate, maybe we should just cut it off." Ichigo said with a small smirk.

"Asshole!"

"Kidding, not the best joke, but hey sometimes it helps to see your face flustered. You actually look cute." Ichigo said with a small smirk as he chucked her heels away. Rukia's face became slightly red at that. "Anyway I don't have time to check if you broke you're ankle or anything so I'll just carry you." Ichigo said before he turned around and gestured for her to get on his back.

"You sure?"

* * *

><p>"I said to her, I'm not sure about much, but I'm sure that a midget like you doesn't weigh much." Ichigo said with a small laugh.<p>

Rukia sighed from besides him. "Ichigo you sure are a smooth operator. You really know how to sweep a girl back onto her feet." The raven haired woman said with the roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey help is here." Ichigo said as he saw a pair of firefighters coming towards him. "What's happening?" He said as he noticed the exhausted and tense expressions on their faces.<p>

"The Pentagon's just been hit." One of them said to the orange haired man who was carrying a small dark haired woman.

* * *

><p>"So when I heard that I knew that we were indefinably at war. I didn't know who we were fighting, but I knew that the world would forever be changed." Ichigo said to the shrink. "But we still had to get out. The two firemen directed us to the direction they had come from and we went downward."<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally…" Ichigo said as he reached the final step. "Let's get the h e double l out of here." The orange haired youth said as he carried Rukia to the exit.<p>

"Nice to see the sun." Ichigo muttered as they exited the building.

"Yeah." Rukia said as she shifted on his back to see the building from behind them. "Man…I can only hope that they can get out."

"…Not everyone can be saved." Ichigo muttered. "I know that my sister probably doesn't have long, but I know her. Karin Kurosaki's a fighter; she'll go down kicking and screaming."

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're a good guy. I wish that my brother was half as caring as you. I still think my first impression of you was half-fight." Rukia sighed."But you're an idiot who has a big heart."

* * *

><p>"And take a guess as to who ruins the moment." Ichigo said as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm sure that you should have an idea."<p>

* * *

><p>"ICHIGO!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled out as he rushed to his son. "Thank God you're alright!" He shouted as he got to the pair. "Huh?" He stopped short as he noticed that his son had a beautiful woman on his back. "Oh when a door closes, a window opens for sunlight! I now know my son isn't gay!"<p>

Rukia gave a small chuckle. "Dad!" Ichigo shouted.

"Nice to meet you Miss." The older man said as he invaded their personal space. "Names Isshin Kurosaki and you are?" He prodded.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." The young woman said a bit timidly.

Before this could go on any longer. "Rukia!" The voice of Renji Abarai shouted out. The three turned to see a redheaded man coming towards them. They all noted that he was a firefighter. "Man am I glad to see you made it out alright." He said as he took in her appearance. "Oh," He stopped short as he saw realized that an orange haired man was carrying Rukia. "Excuse me, I'm Renji." He said as he offered a hand.

Ichigo gave a sheepish smile. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm busy carrying this midget." Turning to his father he informed him of Rukia's problem while said person gave him a half-hearted glare. "Dad I think she might have broken her ankle, think you can take her?" Ichigo asked a bit reluctantly hoping that his dad would at least do his job first before asking the girl just how many grandbabies she would give the older Kurosaki.

"It'd be my honor." Isshin said as he took the violet eyed woman.

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said as he grabbed Renji's hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ya it's a shame that we had to meet on such a crappy day." Renji sighed as Ichigo loosened his collar.

"I know what you mean. My sister is on a plane that's been hijacked." Ichigo said softly.

Renji fixed the orange haired man with an understanding look. "Man that's heavy. I'm sorry."

"It's fine,"

"Anyway…" Renji started walking toward the South Tower. "I gotta get back in there, and help as much as I can. Take care of Rukia for me." He said as he ran to the building.

* * *

><p>"That was the first time, and last time I ever saw him." Ichigo said as he leaned forward. "I…I thought he'd be okay, I didn't know that the building would collapse, if I had I would have forced him to stick behind for Rukia's sake." Ichigo said as Rukia fixed him with a sad smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Holy shit!" A voice shouted as the South Tower collapsed.<p>

"OH MY GOD!" Another bystander screamed in horror as the building fell.

People ran away from the building, and screamed in terror.

Ichigo and Rukia were not there to see it, but they could hear it and feel it. They were currently at the hospital that Isshin worked at. "Mother of God." Ichigo muttered as he looked out at where the building had once stood.

"I can't believe this all happened…" Rukia muttered as she opened her cell phone that Ichigo had gotten for her. 'One new message.'

"First message." A female robotic voice called out.

"Rukia."

* * *

><p>"It was my brother." Rukia told the shrink as she gave a small sob. "I was surprised to see that I had received a message from him, so I listened."Rukia started talking faster than she usually did. It was always the fact that her brother was on the very plane that had crashed into her building, and the of how in their final conversation to each other that he was calm and didn't even hint at signs of distresses that got to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"My plane has been hijacked by terrorist." He explained. "Flight 175 has been taken under terrorist control. I am honestly not sure how much time I have left." Byakuya said his voice calm as always. "I won't make this long, so I'll say something simple. Rukia, I love you and you're sister so much. Goodbye." With that the message ended. Rukia looked at her phone in shock and amazement. She felt something warm and sticky at her cheeks.<p>

"Rukia…" Ichigo softly said as he saw the tears cascading down her face, he leaned over and enveloped her in a one arm hug.

* * *

><p>"I would later learn that it was his plane that literally crashed into my office." Rukia said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "…"She fell silent as she suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore.<p>

Ichigo cleared his throat. "My sister was part of the plane that fought back. She and many others tried to take control of their hijacked plane, but died in the end." Ichigo felt Rukia slip her hand into his. "I don't like to think about that day, but I do remember that Karin was a hero, like many others who were lost."Ichigo gave a soft sigh as he remembered the dinner that he had promised Yuzu that both he and Karin would attend.

* * *

><p><em>September fifteenth, 2001. <em>

In the Kurosaki house hold it was quiet. Ichigo had kept true to his promise about the family having a dinner on his day off, and now they were. Sadly it just didn't feel like it. Sure Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, even Rukia, who had been named Isshin's honorary third daughter were there. They all sat at the table and quietly ate Yuzu's cooking.

No one said a word. Even Isshin was quiet; Ichigo almost wished that he would say something stupid to break the tension. Rukia glanced at the sad and broken family as she picked at her food. She too felt their pain; she had lost her brother and best friend when the day had ended. Renji Abarai had been crushed to death while trying to help someone trapped in an office room on the fifth floor.

"…"Ichigo was completely quiet as he slowly ate the food. It was great, as always, but he just didn't care if the food was good. His eyes glanced to the empty chair at the end of the table. "Man." He breathed out. The Kurosaki family plus Rukia glanced at Ichigo as he was the first to speak during the whole meal. "Karin would kick our asses if she saw how we were acting." Ichigo said the first thing that came to mind when he thought of his sister.

Yuzu's lips twitched into a small smile. "She would…" The girl softly said as she resumed eating. Just then she gave a small chuckle. "Remember the time she locked dad out of the house for trying to suggest possible husbands?"

Conversation slowly but surely built up, mostly on the deceased Kurosaki, but as the family slowly talked about the deceased sister they all started to feel that her name would not become a taboo around each other. Their wounds would, as the rest of the nation, heal with time.

* * *

><p>"The years have been fairly decent for us." Ichigo said as he snatched Rukia's cup of water and downed the rest of it. "We've learned to put it behind us for the most part. After 911 I went back to medical school, and became a doctor like my dad."<p>

"Though I still think it sucks how you're usually working such long shifts." Rukia commented with a small sigh. "You're hardly home nowadays. Hikari get's worried." Rukia softly said referring to their six year old daughter.

"I know I try to be home as much as I can." Ichigo said as he leaned forward.

"Ichigo you don't always have to work so late, it's not like you need the extra money, you and I both know that I make nearly as much money as you and even if I didn't work as much as I did we'd still be set for life." Rukia said with her arms crossed as she remembered how Byakuya's will stated that she would gain everything. "I don't like having to tell our daughter of why you aren't home often."

"Alright, Jeeze, I'll talk to Uyruu, see if I can't get him to swap hours with me every once and a while." Ichigo promised.

"Good." Rukia said before turning to the shrink. "So uh... can we leave now? Are we good?" The man nodded.

"Alright, finally." Ichigo muttered as he stood up and stretched his stiff limbs.

* * *

><p>"Not sure why you make me go with you to these consoling sessions." Ichigo commented as the two adults walked out of the building. "I've for the most part, put that behind me. I'm not the one who needs someone to tell me that I'm not insane."<p>

"You come because you love me." Rukia said as she got into the passenger side of their car. "And you wouldn't want me to tell Hikari of how mean her daddy can get." Rukia said with a devious smirk.

"Crazy lunatic woman," Ichigo said as he got into his vehicle. "What was I thinking when I started dating you?"

"I believe that it had something to do with that fact that about two and a half years after we met that you kept asking when I would "Rock you're world." Rukia said as she gave Ichigo a smirk.

Ichigo sighed to himself knowing that no matter what he couldn't win against this woman. "Well hey; I did save your life."

"That you did." Rukia said as she leaned over and gave Ichigo a soft kiss on the cheek. "That you did." Rukia softly mumbled as she sat back in her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks…Anyway this is my tribute to those who lost their lives on 911, and to those who were brave enough to risk their lives for others. I hope that you all think about those who were lost on that day, and those whose lives have been altered because of that day. God bless America and everyone in it. <strong>


End file.
